Crash!
by CrashAi
Summary: I have always thought, Crash meant incident. Is Lucy's life the same? Is it also the same when it comes to her life of romance? How about her life of living with her nakama? There are tons of accidents in life... For example... Lucy becoming the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer her self! Read this story to find out what happened! Maybe there is also romance.. Not sure


**Crash!**

_Do… You know why it was called Crash? Because… It was such a big incident for the black dragon to… Meet… such a petite, fragile and unusual heiress… She was hardworking… So the thought 'I thought heiresses are stubborn and all that? ' went into his head. But soon enough, the black dragon od Apocalypse, Acnologia, learnt to love her… What is this now?_

**_On a large mansion... Surrounded by a garden as big as a city... Where the estate reached the_**** mountains...**

A little girl cried on her room.

" M-mama... " She cried as she held a picture frame near her heart. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a man.

" Pa-papa? " The little girl continued while looking at her father with fear.

" IT IS YOUR FAULT! If it wasn'y for you! Then Layla would have never overworked herself! You useless child! " Roared Jude as he used a whip on her. Lucy cried in the process and her father did the same for the next day and the next.  
On July, 7, 777 Lucy decided she will ran away from her home.

" **_Open! Gate of the Lion!_**** Loki!** " She chanted as she swung her golden key. Then in a poof, appeared a boy, wearing a black tux and a pair of sun glasses. His hair style was all spiky and almost looked like a lion.

" Lucy-chan? What can I - LUCY! " Loke yelled as he ran to his wounded and bruised mistress.

" D-don't mind it Loke! I want to go away from here! I don't like to stay in this living hell! " She cried. The spirit looked at his master with worry. He understood his master and jumped out of the window with Lucy in his hands. He ran away from the mansion and the two soon reached a forest. Loke, knowing Lucy cannot run from the moment, tried to ran faster and faster. But soon enough he left Lucy sitting on a rock and said he doesn't have any power left. Lucy fainted near the tree, because of her wounds.

**_ACNOLOGIA'S_**** POV**

As I was flying above some forest, I smelled a familliar scent... and... blood?

" What is this scent? It seems familliar but I couldn't put my finger on it... " I quietly mumbled as I thought. As I fly nearer and nearer, the scent also got stronger. Soon enough, I saw a blonde girl, lying on the grass. She had alot of bruises and wounds on her skin. I felt pity for the girl. I landed on the ground and picked the girl up. I went to my den and lied her down on some piles of grass. I breathed slowly on her, and soon enough her wounds and bruises were gone. I slept around her and noticed she was not just familliar by her scent... But also her appearance... I just... Don't know what...

**_Next morning..._**

**_Lucy's_**** POV**

I wake up and felt something scaly. I opened my eyes...

" **_A D-d-dragon?!_** " I yelled shocked. Soon enough the big black dragon opened his eyes and looked at my with confusion. I saw him shrug and move his head near mine.

" Hn.. A human girl like you... Well I shall take you in! But you must follow three rules! 1) Never! Ever! Try to escape the training I shall give you. 2) Be obedient. 3) Do not do anything until I tell you so! I officially announced, I, the dragon kind, chooses you to be the next Apocalypse, Death, Black and Dark Dragon Slayer... " Roared the dragon. I trembled at the loud voice but agreed. Somehow, I liked and seemed to love the dragon for some reasons.

**_3 years_**** later**

" Lucy! Happy 9th birthday! " A voice roared with happiness, waking me out of my sleep.

" Pa-pa.. Five... More... Min-mmm " I said drifting back to sleep.

" I prepared some dark light and also some black stuff you may like.. I also made a gift... " Acnologia whispered to my ear. After hearing that I shot up and hugged papa.

" Yay~ Arigatou! Acnologia-tou-san! " I cheered while hugging the dragon in the neck. (Almost to death)

" It is also a celebration for your success in being the first apocalypse dragon-slayer! " Acnologia informed. I jumped up and down in happiness and rushed to the lake.

**_Acnologia's_**** POV**

Hehe... Funny daughter of mine.. I thought as I stare at her as she rushed to the lake. I used my magic and made all the dark magic and black-colored objects appear. 20 minutes later, I noticed Lucy enter the den. After all the training, the end of her hair that was once full blonde was now wore a tube with a skull design on the middle. She wore a spiked-choker and it was the same with her two bracelets on both her left and right hand. She also wore a long jet black jeans together with grey-colored combat boots that had daggers secretly placed on them.

" Eat up~ " I cheered. Lucy looked at me as if I was crazy but cheered up when she kept on eating the scraps of black objects and the dark magic that surrounded her. A while later…

" Arigatou!~ Acno-tou-san! " Lucy cheered and hugged me. A few minutes later she stopped, I took the chance and went to the deepest part of the cave and signaled Lucy to just stay put.

**_Lucy's POV_**

Father told me to stay put, so…

" Dark Magic : Time Pause! " I chanted and a purple magic-circle appeared below me and I stopped moving. I look around, still frozen and noticed papa coming back.

" Lucy! I told you to stay put! Not pause yourself entirely! " He said in a laughing tone as he cancelled the spell. We laughed together and I noticed he held a small black box.

" Here… Your gift… " Papa grabbed the box and opened it. It contained a beautiful pendant with a black gem… Maybe its Onyx. There was two heart crystals beside it too. One black the other white.

"Wahh! Kawai~ ( Wahh! Cute~) " I commented and papa placed the pendant around my neck.

"A pretty Onyx pendant just for you. " He said with a smile.

" Now, Lucy… I will teach you a powerful spell… Your last one… " Papa began while he turned to his human form : A man around his 50s, black spiky hair, Jet black eyes, sleeveless tank-top with a black Chinese dragon as the design, black baggy pants, and I still do not know his shoes… He did not ever lemme see em..

" Observe… **_All the negative magic… Come to my aid! Fade! River of Light! Fall Upon the darkness! Crush those who stand in my way! APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S SECRET TECHNIQUE : RIVER OF DARKNESS!_**" He yelled out and suddenly, all things went black. I closed my eyes at the seriously pure darkness and opened my eyes slowly but only saw a glimpse of black water. When the darkness was gone, I opened my eyes.

" Even though you mastered all of them and your magic works best at night or midnight, the River of Darkness is a spell that only the caster can see them but the rest are forced to close their eyes, allies or enemies. It destroys none living objects and the river lasts for… well it depends on the magical power of the user. If a normal mage give his 1% magical power it lasts for five minutes, but judging to _your_ 1% it lasts for 5 hours… And mine last a minute.. Of course you already know the trick to lessen your magical power right? Yea.. that's how it became five minutes.. You don't give your 1% but give your 0.0001%... " Papa explained. He laughed when he noticed I made the perfect 'o' with my mouth.

" You can only use it on certain conditions.. Even if you use up only 1% or 0.0001% it still uses up tons of your magic unconsciously… So you also have to master it so the River of Darkness will bend upon your will… "He added.

" I'll try I guess… Let's see.. Mmm… I know! Papa.. Please don't say the instructions! " I said with a smirk. I closed my eyes and quickly concentrated on a river. It was really bright and full of life… Then I imagined it getting swallowed up by the darkness and turning to a river full of darkness and death. I imagined my magic becoming one but then divides to two and became sharp. The river starts to flow and became a mark for some reason. Unconsciously, a mark appeared on my hand, it was a dragon circling around a heart. The head spun around my thumb and the tail spun around the heart and ended up near my shoulder.

"**_ The river of darkness that I have saw… Guide me through this light and let us destroy it… The darkness in my heart… The apocalypse I can control… The knights of the Apocalypse… The dragon of Apocalypse… Grant me thy power and fade away! River of the light! Turn to darkness! River of the Demons!_** " I chanted, making my own chant. Suddenly a sudden mist of darkness surrounded me. I moved my hand pointing at the walls of the cave. A dark magical power was now visible on my hand. It was shaped into the blade of the spear and charged at the wall. When the smoke disappeared the entire cave was gone and we were standing on ashes.

" Bad girl Lucy… You made another spell like that powerful spell I showed you… But the good thing is.. You learned how to do both.. But remember… different chantings mean different effects… "Acnologia warned not caring about the cave. Lucy smiled at her father.

"Papa! Now I am nine… Can I explore the country of magic called Fiore? " Lucy innocently asked.

"Well… If it is for you then .. You can.. hop on my back I will give you a ride.

**_In a certain guild… In Magnolia… Fairy Tail…_**

A certain 9-year old dragon-slayer faced at the doors of the guilds..

' W-what is this strong magical power?! ' Natsu thought.

" What's wrong Natsu? " The red head asked.

" I feel a really strong magical power…. " He murmured while sweating bullets as he felt the power coming closer.

**_*ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* _**It was heard. The whole guild ran outside and found a black dragon. Out of it fell down a little blonde-girl and she kept falling down.

'O-ok… Lucy… lie to the humans.. papa says they are kind-hearted .. SERIOUSLY kind-hearted that they even believe stupid lies… ' She thought. Luckily, a shadow-dragon slayer was just in time and caught her.

" Hn? Are you ok.. Miss? " He asked as he helped her stand up gently. Little Lucy blushed and looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded.

" That's good to know.. Hmm.. Are you hunted by that dragon and it brought you here? Or certainly dropped..? I'm Rogue by the way…" He asked.

" Yes… A-and I'm Lucy! A-arigatou! " She bowed with manners. Rogue smiled at her.

" Here as a remembrance.. " Rogue said as he gave her a black katana..

" A-ah… Here too! " Lucy replied, accepting the katana and giving the key of the Canis Minor to him.

" The dog in there is called Plue! " Lucy yelled/informed as the boy walked away.

" N-now.. W-where am I? " She asked her self and observed her surroundings.. ' Son of.. Igneel-kun… ' She thought as she looked at a flaming lava key, clining at her bracelet… 12 golden keys also hand on the other together with 12 silver keys. She also had a transparent sky/wind key on one bracelet with the lava key together with a metal key and a few others. 'I wish I can invade this but papa said the time ain't right… ' She thought. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a fair-headed girl, a salmon-haired boy, a red-head, a raven-haired and a blue neko.

' Reminds me of Nightmare… ' She thought.

" Hey! Are you lost? " Salmon asked.

" Yea… I kinda went on a short trip and I don't know where I am now… " Lucy replied while looking at them emotionless.

" How bout you join Fairy Tail? "Suggested the half-naked raven-haired boy.

" Raven-dude.. Please at least wear some shirt on… " Lucy also suggested.

" Hm? Oh yea!? See? My clothes are right he- OH SHIT! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?! " He yelled out loud and went back to the guild.

" But I do want to join Fairy Tail… Fairies.. Wait.. DO they even have a tail? " She asked on the way. The three left chuckled and signaled her to quicken up as the four ran to the guild.

" Master! We brought a new member! " The fair-headed girl cheered.

" Eh? Lissana? Who is she? "Makarov asked looking at the blonde.

" DREYAR?! " Lucy yelled in shock.

" HEARTFILLIA?! " Makarov yelled back also in shock.

" Hey have you grown old? " Lucy asked.

" Yea… And last time I saw you, you were just 5 years old! Where do you want you mark then? " Master cheered.

" Left shoulder, Apocalypse Black please… " she requested. Master smiled at her and stamped her on her left shoulder.

" OK YOU BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER! Let's party! " Master cheered. When Lucy sat on the stool many people surrounded her. And bombarded her with questions.

" I'm Lucy… Just Lucy… Magic : None of your business… Please go away now or I will just do it by myself…" She replied but the members didn't go. Suddenly, her eyes turned deadly purple. And a powerful aura of magic pushed all the members away. The guild didn't mind it and went to party mode.

' Wow… Looks like the guild's switch has switched from normal mode to party mode… ' Lucy sighed at the thought. She dodged the chairs and mugs flying towards her. Soon enough a flying table was heading towards her. She stood up on her stool and jumped awkwardly on the table sending it towards Mira. It hit her on the head and she attacked Lucy with a death bomb or something. Lucy stared awkwardly and held out her hand. She caught the bomb or something just in time. She sat back down and chomped on it secretly

**_3 years later…. _**

Lucy was already 12 so were Natsu and the others.

" Good Luck with the mission, Mira.. " She said quietly to the Strauss Siblings.

" Arigatou Lucy! " Lissana cheered.

**_A day later…_**

It was another simple busy and rowdy day. The apocalypse dragon slayer just sat down on a table waiting worriedly for the Strauss trio. She had felt something will happen using her apocalypse magic. (End of the world… But Lucy can look at the people who are going to their End of the World)

" GRAAAAAAH! " She yelled out impatiently, suddenly gaining everybody's attention.

" What's wrong Lucy? " the red-head asked.

" The Strauss Siblings… I can feel someone will disappear from Fairy Tail today! " Lucy yelled out while almost pulling her hair.

" WHAT?! " The guild shouted in shock, fear, sadness and angriness. Suddenly, the strauss siblings went in. The members looked at them and was surprised. Demon Mira and Elfman was crying there were no Lissana. Lucy impatiently ran towards them, punching away those in her way.

" WHERE'S LISSA-CHAN?! " Lucy yelled. Because during her three years, she only talked to Lissana.

" S-sorry Lucy… B-but… Li-lissana.. Sh-she died! " Mira said, crying. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, fear and furiousness. She slapped Mira, and the whole guild was shocked.

" HOW COULD YOU?! SHE WAS YOUR LITTLE SISTER! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE?! HOW COULD YOU?! " She yelled angrily at the demon take-over mage and stormed out of the guild. Mira fell down on her knees crying.. Erza ran to her **ex-**rival.

" Just don't mind her, Mira.. She just needs time to process what you have said… " Erza said as she cried. The whole guild cried and cried also mourned for her.

**_3 days later…_**

Lucy still hasn't come back from her _little_ tantrum and the guild still cried and mourned. The doors of the guild was kicked open, revealing the fire-dragon slayer and the blue neko.

" **_WE'RE BACK!_** " He yelled excitedly with his signature toothy grin. He was surprised at the scene and saw everybody crying and mourning.

" I-if we could even have just b-burried her… " Mira said while crying bullets. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. He ran out of the guild and went to the river bank. He found Lucy sitting there, crying. He ran towards her.

" LEAVE ME! " She yelled, still crying.

" I KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL! S-sorry for yelling… " He yelled then whispered the last part. Lucy cried more as her tears fall down her cheeks, dropping on her jet black pants.

' When Lissana was still here.. Lucy started to have a bubbly personality… But… it changed.. all changed… now that she is gone… ' Natsu thought and started to cry too. Lucy stood up and wiped her tears away. She went to the guild and surprised everyone. She sat down on her usual chair and had her happy-go-lucky personality on her again, but it usually only showed up when Lissana's around. The whole guild looked at her surprised.

" LUCY! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY WHEN LISSANA IS ALREADY GONE?! " Boomed Erza.

" YEA! MAYBE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER EVEN! " Yelled another member. Lucy was reaching her limits and burst out into tears. She stood up angrily.

" LOOK AT ALL OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL LISSANA-CHAN THINK WHEN SHE SEES YOU IN THIS PATHETIC STATE!? " Lucy snapped. The whole guild was shocked and looked at each other. Even Natsu was paralyzed in hearing her yell, since Lissana always calmed her down. The whole guild was shut up.

" **_ANSWER ME!_** " She roared. The whole guild trembled in fear.

" Lucy's right.. What will Lissana think when she sees her family, her nakama and all of you like this? Wouldn't she be sad? " Asked a voice. They all looked up.

" Master Makarov… " They all whispered. Lucy went to the request board and grabbed almost all of the requests only leaving one.

" Master! I'm taking all of this! Now bye bye! " The Apocalypse dragon-slayer yelled out and disappeared out of sight.

" Master! Lucy is! " Mira began.

" Don't worry Mira.. She just needs some time to cool off… And she just took all those to make her calm down.. Probably… " Master explained.

**_4 years later… _**

Fairy Tail was seriously rowdy and their party personality returned and they also became the #1 guild on Fiore.

" Everybody! Let's party for becoming the #1 guild on Fiore for the 539th time! " Master cheered. Everybody started to party and fight again. But a few hours later, the door was kicked open. It revealed a hooded 16 year old girl with a gigantic sack behind her. On her head was also a purple and black exceed.

**_To be… continued…_**


End file.
